Allow Me to Lend You My Sword
by Luna534
Summary: Exalt Chrom of Ylisse had gotten word of a war brewing in the continent north of them. In fear of the war spreading Chrom tasked Owain, Severa, and Inigo to go to the continent seek peace. After five years he decides it's time to see the problem for himself and sets off with his army. Little did they know the princess of Nhor was about to make a hard choice- Birthright or Conquest?
1. Author's Note

Yeah yeah yeah, I hear you soon to be comment section  
"But Inigo, Severa, and Owain came to Nohr as reincarnations of the children characters of them in the form of Laslow, Selena, and Odin!"  
"How do you know Ylisse is near Nohr and Hoshido!?"  
I can answer them  
1\. It's a fanfiction. I really wanted to include my favorite Fire Emblem game, and all time favorite video game, in my 2nd favorite game. I love the characters in Awakening far more than Fates, plus I like the classes better. They were almost identical to my first Fire Emblem game, Sacred Stones which I played as a kid. With introducing so many new classes that were so unlike the originals, so I figured I'd throw in my favorite ships and characters from my favorite game  
2\. I don't know. Simple. As mentioned, it's just a fanfic. I needed some reason for Ylisse to be involved, and after what happened with Walhart I think they would keep a better eye on their neighbours.  
This is just for fun and a summer writing project. I will be posting this on my Quotev, Wattpad, and Tumblr accounts so if you want to go check them out there. *rolls away*


	2. Welcome to Izumo

The boat creaked a little as the Ylisslean royal family approached the continent that some of the children had gone to inspect and live there. The continent had no name, but was mostly taken up by two large kingdoms, Nohr and Hoshido. Owain, Severa, and Inigo had sent a letter informing them that they were retainers for the Nohrian royal family, and that they would easily be able to convince the royal family to allow the Ylissleans help settle the war.

Robin glanced at Lissa and Lucina, who were standing near the front of the boat with the other parents or spouses of the children who were in Nhor. Lissa's son, Owain, had written her, telling her he was going by the name of 'Odin Dark', which seemed like a very Owain thing to do. While Inigo, Lucina's husband, had written her, and his parents, saying he was going by Laslow. Why they couldn't go by their real names was a mystery to Robin.

It was probably Owain's idea.

Scratch that.

Definitely Owain's idea.

The three ships coming up from Ferox held all the shepherds, all of which wanted to be together for another adventure. The children from the future were with them as well, but all the other children had been brought to the Ylisse castle where the servants agreed to take care of them, along with Donnel who was the only shepherd who did not wish to come. Saying he was better with kids anyway. Tiki also was not joining them, needing to stay in her temple of sorts.

Robin, Chrom, and their family along with their spouses were on the lead ship while the other two held the others. Olivia and Virion were also on the lead ship, on account that their daughter in law was there. Speaking of, Lucina was both excited and furios. Inigo had volunteered for the mission before asking her. Let's just say he ran for the boat that took them to Nhor, because Lucina was chasing him, sword drawn and majorly mad.

Chrom walked up next to Robin, taking her hand in his. When Robin looked up at him he flashed her a reassuring smile and Robin returned it. They were both worried. They were going off the words of a delusional prince, a girl with a bad attitude, and their son in law that they would not be slaughtered upon docking. Like that was comforting.

Speaking of the dock, they were approaching it, and Sumia and her daughter Cynthia had been flying between the boats as they delivered orders from Chrom and the Khans. Cherche and her son Gerome had flown ahead of the boats to tell the docking guards that they came in peace.

The dock had a village around it, but the real city could be seen farther inland. And it was beautiful, even from a distance.

"My lord, Pegasus knights approach with Cherche and Gerome." Olivia shouted from where she and Virion stood near the front of the ship.

Robin nodded, "It would be logical for them to send their people out to escort us to a dock, and make sure our story checks out."

Chrom nodded in agreement with his tactician and wife while Lucina and Morgan hurried over to them.

"Make sure your weapons are put away and tomes are closed." Chrom ordered before looking to Sumia and Cynthia who had just landed on the deck. Sumia nodded back before she and her daughter took off for the other two ships, one lead by Flavia and the other Basilio.

First the two wyvern riders landed on the deck before being followed by three pegasus riders.

"Greetings," Chrom began, stepping towards the lead rider, "I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, a continent south from here. I came to help bring peace to this land. Tell me, is this the Port Town of Dia?"

"Dia is quite a bit west of here my lord." A strangely cheerful voice said from behind the lead pegasus rider. Robin leaned to the right, seeing a man with long, white hair and a cheerful expression that she had not seen before sitting just behind the rider. He dismounted, walking over to Chrom and Robin while Lucina and Morgan took a step back in respect. It was clear to Robin by the way the riders watched the man he was an important person.

"Oh yes," The man continued, never losing the cheerfulness of his voice, "my name is Izana, Archduke of the kingdom of Izumo."

"Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse," Chrom said with a smile before shaking Izana's outstretched hand, "This is my wife and tactician, Robin, and my two children, Lucina and Morgan." Chrom continued, looking to his family as he said their names.

"A whole family? Wonderful!" Izana exclaimed while Robin narrowed her eyes slightly. Something wasn't right…, "Since you were heading to Dia, what is your destination?"

"The Nohr capital." Robin said before Chrom could, flashing him a glance that meant for him to allow her to do the talking.

"Oh wonderful, Izumo is a neutral kingdom during this tedious soon to be war, we will happily allow you and your troops to spend the night before leaving when you wish." Izana said with a wide grin.

Robin turned to Chrom before he gave a small nod, "We'll need to check with the Khan's, but that sounds wonderful my lord, we're running low enough on supplies from the long voyage that spending more time away from land seems unwise." Robin replied with a smile even though she planned to use this hospitality to find out what was going on here.

"Wonderful!" Izana cried out before climbing back onto the pegasus that brought him, "I shall leave one of the pegasus knights here to await your decision. As long as everything is good she shall escort your boat to the docks."

"Thank you," Chrom said before the archduke and one of the pegasus's took off from the deck. The remaining rider leaned back in her saddle, petting the pegasus's neck as she looked around.

"Cherche, Gerome, bring Basilio and Flavia on board, have them meet us in the conference room." Chrom ordered before the Ylisslean family headed into the conference room which was located just below the Royal family's rooms.

The Ylissleans took their seats around the table, leaving two empty for the Khans. Robin spoke with Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan a little while they waited for the Ferox rulers to join them. The two rulers were definitely pushing their limits just by coming. The pair had been the Khans for years, and were getting up there in age. Scratch that, they were already there. Robin had once even heard Basilio and Flavia talking about replacements.

From hearing his praise towards the young assassin Robin guessed Basilio would make Lon'qu the new west Khan. He was one of the best with a sword and had a Ferox spirit. At least, that's what Flavia had said. Who she planned to have succeed her, Robin had no idea, but she guessed it would be someone who could give Lon'qu a run for his money.

The Ylissleans fell silent as the door slammed open and a large, bald man with his muscled chest showing came bursting through the door, followed by a blond woman clad in red and silver armor and her axe that she always carried with her in her left hand.

"Don't be leavin' me out of all the fun now." Basilio's voice boomed causing Morgan to flinch. The young tactician had always been a little scared of the Khan. Honestly, Robin couldn't blame him. Basilio could be frightening when he was in a good mood, and Morgan had once been the poor soul to make him mad.

The prince had agreed to train with Basilio one day during the second war. Morgan was still new at the time and Basilio had died in his world when Morgan was but an infant, so he knew only of Basilio's strength from stories and afar views. The training session began with Mogan using a sword, but ended with him using his fire tome.

After Basilio had begun to beat him the prince jumped back out of the way before using the tome he always kept in a pocket in his jacket out of self defence. The attack missed his mark, which was the Khan's chest, instead Basilio turned and it lit his pants on fire.

It took several people running around with buckets of water as the Khan raced around camp like a chicken with it's head cut off to put out the fire out. Meanwhile Morgan stood frozen in place with Flavia on her hands and knees from laughing so hard, her eyes glossy with tears. When the Khan returned to confront his sparring partner, Morgan ran. And it took him a month to come near Basilio, even in battle. For which the prince feared he'd use his axe on him.

"'We'? I'm in charge oaf, you're only here cause you'll stop a few arrows, what with that big head of yours." Flavia remarked with a smirk as she sat down next to the prince who was trying to hide his smile and contain his laughter, much like his older sister across from him.

"Hardy har har," Basilio said, defeated once again in a war of words by the east Khan, "Anyway, you called us here for a reason Chrom? I hate flying on Pegasi, and the little one that came to get me wouldn't stop yappin'" Basilio complained as he sat next to Lucina.

Robin and Chrom quickly brought them up to speed on what had happened, Robin including her suspicions about the Archduke.

"Something's just not right. The way he didn't ask us more about our business here and the fact I saw a silver lance on one of the pegasi riders. Why would you bring such a weapon with you on a peaceful greeting from a neutral city?" Robin explained. The Khans glanced between each other and to Chrom.

"Something's definitely up." Flavia mused.

"We'd most likely be walcing into a trap." Basilio agreed.

Robin nodded before sighing, "We don't have enough supplies to make it to Dia, we have to stop here no matter what or risk running out of food or water. We might as well spring the trap, and see what we learn from it. And trappers often times underestimate their targets, and I don't doubt our forces."

Chrom nodded before looking around the table, "Any objections?" No one spoke up, "Good, we will send one of our ships containing the last of our supplies, our spare weapons, and a small crew west, to Dia. If we do not join you there in one week's time pack up the supplies and make your way back here."

"Basilio, I would like you to lead the ship to Dia, incase something goes south I don't wish for all our generals to be captured." Robin said as the group began to stand, "Flavia shall remain with us. We will bring a majority of our army, but I wish to leave the taguels and manaketes with the smaller team. I don't wish to cause them any special levels of stress." Robin saw Morgan's shoulders fall when she said the manakete would not be joining them. Her son was married to the youngest, Nah, after all. But Robin knew Morgan would be grateful, because even she did not know what they were walking into.

When they left the room and joined the others on the deck the pegasus rider looked to Chrom for their answer.

"Your hospitality is much appreciated, please tell Archduke Izana we shall be docking soon." Chrom said with a smile before the rider nodded and took off. Glancing to his wife the young Exalt prayed Robin wasn't correct.


	3. Why You Should Never Give Up Your Sword

Chrom and Robin were the first to leave the boat after they docked. Behind them Lucina and Morgan followed while Flavia got off the ship across from theirs. On the pier the Archduke waited with his pegasi riders, a slightly confused look on his face.

"My lord, may I ask where your third ship is going?" He asked in his cheerful voice, his smile almost faltering.

"After doing a supply check we averaged out enough supplies for one ship to make it to Dia," Chrom explained, "We did have people expecting us there so we figured we'd send a small group to tell them where we are."

Izana almost flinched, but quickly put back on his cheerful expression, "Oh, never worry. It will take them at least a full day to sail there, and just under a week to go across the land. And that's with a guide. Are you sure you do not wish for one of my riders to tell them to come back?"

"Oh, no thank you. But your concern if appreciated." Robin said with a kind smile as Lucina and Morgan joined them at their sides. The Archduke's smile grew, if that was even possible, and he nodded.

"Please, this way." The lead rider said before her pegasi began to walk towards the city as the Archduke followed closely behind and the other two riders flanked the group from the air.

As soon as they reached the center of the city Robin's jaw dropped open. It was beautiful! People were smiling and children played on the streets with dolls and toy horses. Bakers sold breads out of shop windows with a smile. It reminded Robin of Ylisse.

Ah, Ylisse.

It felt like an eternity since they had left their home and Robin had been forced to bid her young children goodbye. But she did not need to worry, she trusted Donnel, she knew nothing would happen on his watch.

Once they reached the castle a few maids walked over with a cart in tow. They stopped and gave a small bow at the sight of the Archduke before nodding to the Falchion, which was hanging off Chrom's belt in its sheath.

"Oh, yes," The Archduke said, turning to us, "You'll have to turn in all your weapons while you're here, I despise violence and it's a Izumo tradition. With things being so tense between Nohr and Hoshido lately it's better safe than sorry."

Chrom glanced wearily at Robin, along with Flavia and the royal family. Both Falchions were divine weapons, only able to be wielded by Chrom and Lucina; it was doubtful anything could happen to them. Still… That did put the shepherds at a great risk if Robin's suspicions were correct. Unfortunately, there truly wasn't a second option.

Nodding to Chrom Robin unfastened her Leven sword from her belt and took her Thoron tome out from her jacket, placing the items in the cart carefully. Neatly placing the tome towards the top of the cart. Chrom followed her example, placing his sword and iron spear in the cart. After several long moments of handing over spears, lances, axes, and tomes the shepherds thought they were done before Izana motioned towards the staff clutched in Lissa's hand.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but staffs as well." One of the maids explained.

"What? What harm could a staff do?" Lissa complained before Chrom gave her a stern look. Sighing, the princess put her staff in the cart, followed by Brady and a few others.

Smiling, like always, Izana lead them through the castle, stopping at throne room of sorts. However, the throne was very mildly decorated, serving a more ceremonial purpose than function.

"I would be ecstatic to give the royal family and the 'Khan' a tour of the castle while my servants show your army to their rooms." He said cheerfully, "If that is alright with you, my lord?"

Chrom nodded, a smile on his lips, "Thank you, my lord, your hospitality is greatly appreciated and my family is happy to accept."

Izana nodded before beginning to lead Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, Lissa, and Flavia down a hall down eventually turning to the left. As they walked the Archduke pointed out certain things to remember- sleeping quarters for his guards, the dining hall, etc.

After a while, the Archduke went silent. The group emerged into a courtyard before suddenly stopping.

Robin narrowed her eyes, "My lord?" She said, trying to get Izana's attention. Chrom tensed beside her, automatically reaching for his sword, only to remember it wasn't there.

"Now," The Archduke said loudly, and before the group could reacted they were surrounded by cavaliers. They all had lances pointed directly at the group from Ylisse and Ferox.

"Izana, what is the meaning of this!?" Chrom bellowed in rage as he pushed Morgan and Lissa behind him. Flavia glared at each of the soldiers with such rage one visibly flinched before remembering she was unarmed, glaring right back.

"I'm _so sorry_ my lord, but that is not my name." Izana hissed in a cold voice as he turned to face us, no longer smiling. However, in a flash of light it was not Izana standing before them, but a sickly looking man, hunched over, clad in red clothes that resembled that if a jester, "My name is Zola."

Robin glared at Zola angrily, she didn't even get to do some snooping before he sprung his trap. Sneaky little snake.

"Take them to the private cell, far from their little army's cells." Zola said with a snicker. The soldiers quickly closed in around them, leaving little room to move. Lissa clung to Chrom's arm as they were shuffled inside. She was visibly upset, probably fearing for the wellbeing of Gaius, her husband. Chrom wrapped one of his arms around her, giving her a side hug, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

They reached a small room, separated from everything else. When Robin passed it she assumed it was a large supply closet or where they kept their weapons. Upon a heavily armoured guard opening the door the room was revealed to be an empty storage room with no lighting. But, inside the room Robin could make out a figure with long white hair before being shoved into the room with everyone else.

Inside a few maids hurried in, quickly tying the group's hands behind their backs and forcing them to sit against the farthest wall before continuing to tie the ropes around their waists a few times just in case. Zola appeared at the doorway and Robin managed to send him one more death stare before he slammed the door shut and they were plunged into darkness.

"Well that went well." Flavia's voice sounded out from the darkness. Robin sighed aloud, letting a small smile form on her lips at the Khan's humor. Even in 'dark' times Flavia could crack a joke. Most of the time to Basilio's expense.

"Hello?" A voice rang out from the left side of the room, causing Robin to crane her neck. As her eyes sight adjusted to the lack of light she made out another tied up figure, one with white hair.

"Archduke Izana!?" Robin said in disbelief.

"Oh so you've heard of me, no doubt for my victory over 'Who has the best hair' a month back." Izana replied in the cheerful voice Zola had used to trick them.

"Um, actually from the man impersonating you." Lucina replied with a huff from next to Robin.

"Oh no, not that snake Zola? He's the one who tied me up in here! He's a Nohrian soldier." Izana explained grimly, though Robin doubted his smile faltered.

"What? Why would Nohr do that? From what Owain's told me Nohr is a wonderful country, a little ruff around the edges but still." Lissa said, sadness clear in her voice.

"I don't know…" Was all Robin could come up with.

Robin lost track of how long they'd been in there. They were brought meals three times a day, fed to them by servants. Unfortunately the portions were small, normally a small piece of bread and a bit of meat if they were lucky. The first few meals the Ylisseans and Flavia refused to eat. One day, however, Zola brought in the youngest of the shepherds, Ricken, with their meal and held a knife to his throat, threatening them that if they didn't start eating his hand just might slip.

That continued, always a different shepherd until the group was eating regularly and the threats were no longer necessary. They mostly sat in silence, at first Morgan, Lissa, or Izana would spark up conversation, but now everyone just sat in the darkness. That was, until the door opened between meals.

"Get the hell off me!"

Robin's head shot up up when she heard the struggles of a male outside the door, followed by the shouts of another male and a female. Everyone turned their heads in hopes of shielding their eyes from the light that shined through the open doorway as three people were thrown in, already tied up like the room's occupants.

Zola stood at the edge of the doorway smiling evilly, "Oh yes, King Garron will make me a general for this! I captured a Hoshidian prince! The war is as good as won!" With that he shut the door again as the group was plunged into the darkness they had been in for so long. But at least for one fleeting moment there was light.

The three that had been thrown into the room groaned as they struggled to their knees. To Robin's shock, the one that had been the first thrown in had a bloody lip and judging by his expression as he forced himself to sit up he had bruises on his sides.

"A- are you alright?" Lissa hesitantly asked, leaning forward to try to see better in the dark.

The male, who couldn't be more that sixteen, younger than Morgan, flinched at the sound of another voice, "Who's there?" He questioned in a threatening tone.

"Peace friend, we're in the same situation as you." Chrom said calmly while Robin looked at the two behind the young male. They were both about Lucina's age; one was a male with his long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, similar to the other. Though his hair was much darker, while the injured's hair was almost silver. The female's hair was also in a ponytail, hough her hair was indigo and her face was twisted into a scowl, while the brunette looked more worried for the younger before him.

"Yeah, who's 'we'?" The young male asked, slightly out of breath from his struggle to sit up.

"I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, this is my wife and tactician Robin, our two children, Morgan and Lucina, my little sister Lissa, and high Khan of Ferox, Flavia. We come from a continent south from here. We were taken captive after our boats docked in the port due to navigational errors." Chrom explained.

"And I am Archduke Izana, I assume you met Zola, the snake that is posing as myself." Izana said, still sounding cheerful as ever.

"Um, yeah." The brunette replied, "Um, I'm Hinata, and this is Oboro. Before you is my lord, prince Takumi of Hoshido."

Robin nodded her head a little, "Yes, the letters did say there was a Hoshidian prince the same age as Owain's retainer. Are you two his retainers?"

"Duh," Oboro snapped.

"Why did you come here?" Takumi asked, "Last thing we need is another country testing our patience."

"We came here after we got word of the increasing tensions between Nohr and Hoshio from the three people we sent here to evaluate how bad it was five years ago. All three managed to become Nohrian retainers and have been sending letters recounting the situation." Robin explained calmly, "Their most recent letter said war was about to spark if one wrong move was made. We came here to try and help bring peace."

Takumi scoffed as he scooted back against the wall his retainers had gotten to, "Well you're a week too late, that's how long the war's been going on."

Lissa gasped a little and Robin sighed, "Dammit… Wait- a week!? That means Basilio will be marching on Izumo in a few days time!"

Chrom sat up a little, hope shining in his eyes like it was in all of the captives, beside the three new prisoners.

"How long have you been in here?" Hinata questioned, looking at Lissa in shock. Probably due to her clothes showing the most signs of loss of weight that had happened to all of them.

"Well you said a week since war broke out, so at least that long, possibly longer…" Lucina said, looking at her binds around her waist.

The prince and his retainers went silent and it stayed like that. Once again the room was plunged into silent darkness as Lissa told herself over and over again that Owain and Gaius were fine… That everything would be alright.

But that was little more than a dream in the darkness slowly eating away at their minds and souls.


	4. Oh Look, A Prophecy

Out of pure boredom and in hopes of bringing everyone's spirits up, Izana cheerfully asked Chom about Ylisse.

"You obviously were informed on how Nohr worked, but we no nothing of Ylisse." Izana added. Oboro narrowed her eyes at the mention of their westernly neighbors, but Robin thought nothing of it.

"Hm, well there's not much to tell. It's made up of a bit of farmlands, with a mountain range on the eastern border. North of us is Ferox, and to the west is Plegia." The Exalt replied, smiling at the memories of his homeland. Any cheerful memories were during his teenage years since his childhood was filled with the war his father had raged on Plegia.

"Alright, but what is an 'Exalt'? You said that's what you were, but what does that title mean? And who's your king?" Hinata asked with a small smile. Unlike the others, his spirit hadn't broken, they had only been in there for a little over a day after all.

"Um, we don't have a king. The Exalt is our ruler, also known as my big brother Chrom!" Lissa replied, a little louder than a whisper.

The Hoshidians visibly flinched at the news they were in the presence of a royal family the entire time, not just some semi important person. Not the first time Chrom didn't appear royal. When Robin first met him she assumed he was some mercenary hobo!

"How intriguing!" Izana exclaimed, "Tell me, you seem to be good allies with the Khan, but are you as good as allies with Plegia?"

Robin flinched while Chrom stiffened. Plegia was a sore subject.

"No, not really. The two previous kings of Plegia have cause more problems than you can imagine." Chrom said, staring at the floor.

"Oh, how much trouble could two people cause?" Oboro questioned, snark clear in her voice.

"Two wars, that's how much trouble." Lucina said grimly, glaring at the retainer who flinched and shifted uncomfortably under the princess's sight.

"The first problematic king was Grengle, the mad king as we called him. When I was a child my father raged war on Plegia, it wasn't until his death that my older sister, Emmeryn was able to stop the war. Grengle still carried the grudge of that war. He would send briggins across the border and attack villages in hopes a relighting the war. One day he captured a duke's daughter, a member of the shepherds and claimed she attacked them. In order to save her life and protect the Fire Emblem, a sacred stone kept by the Ylissean house, Robin and I attacked the guards who were about to kill her… War was declared by morning." Chrom said gravely as he remembered the times leading up to the death of Emmeryn.

Robin saw how much it was wearing him down and took over, "After a few battles, assassins trying to kill Emmeryn, and Emmeryn insisting on remaining at Ylisse while the shepherds got more Ferox soldiers we received word while at Ferox that Ylisse had fallen and Emmeryn had been captured. We immediately set off to free her from Grengle, who planned to publicly execute her in a few days time. By the time we got there she was about to be forced to jump off a ledge when we attacked, in hopes of freeing her. We got so far… That was until Risen showed up and killed the pegasus knights tasked with freeing Emmeryn… After that and a few words of hope for peace… Emmeryn jumped. Due to my flawed planning the Exalt was killed."

"It wasn't your fault Robin…" Lissa said, her eyes misty with unfallen tears, "It was Grengle's fault!"

Robin nodded solemnly before suddenly her head shot up. She stared at the door before closing her eyes in attempt to hear better.

"What's-"

"Shhh!" Robin cut off the Hoshidian prince as she focused before her eyes flew open, "I hear Zola begging for his life…"

"What? Has that oaf Basilio finally arrived?" Flavia asked curtly, though her tone suggested hope.

"No, it's female voices speaking to him-" Robin was cut off at the sound of Zola letting out a scream of pain before a thunk as his body hit the floor. A male voice then spoke to the females, but the door muffled the voices so much Robin couldn't make out what he was saying, aside from the last bit about Prince Takumi being in there.

A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a girl with long white hair, being kept back by a black headband, a taller girl with long blue hair, and a shorter girl with short pinkish red hair in the doorway.

"Archduke Izana! Takumi!" The white haired girl said in shock before her gaze rested on the larger group, "Who are you?"

"That can wait for later kiddo," Flavia said sternly, "Can you _please_ get these ropes off first, then we'll explain."

The white haired girl quickly nodded before drawing a yellow tinted sword and hurrying over to Izana while her blue haired friend hurried to Flavia with a lance of some kind drawn.

When the youngest jogged over to Takumi she gasped, "Oh Gods, brother, you're hurt!"

Takumi scoffed, "I'm fine Sakura, untie the others first, they've been tied up a lot longer than us."

Robin smiled at the prince's thoughtful words before the white haired girl hurried over to Morgan, cutting the bonds on his waist first, then his wrist. Morgan quickly Rubbed his wrist lightly in hopes of reducing the pain. Where the ropes were was badly chafed and dried blood was on his wrists and on the rope. When Sakura saw the damage on both him and Izana she knew they were in there for a while.

The young princess hurried over to the Archduke, healing his wounds with her staff while the white haired girl cut Lucina free and the blue haired girl worked on Chrom's bonds. Sakura then hurried over to Morgan, doing the same. Although the wounds weren't completely gone, the pain was, and Morgan left out a sigh of relief as his arms fell limp by his side.

Before long everyone was freed and the injuries from being bound for so long had been tended to. Izana had been rambling on about how he was starving to the white haired princess while Sakura checked Takumi over to make sure he didn't have any more wounds.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Corrin." The white haired girl said once the Archduke stopped rambling.

"And I am Azura," The blue haired girl added.

"I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, a halidom located on a continent south from here. This is my tactician and wife, Robin, and our two children, Lucina and Morgan." Chrom said as Robin walked over to his side, happy to hold his hand once again.

"I'm Lissa, Chrom's little sister." Lissa said cheerfully. Her happy voice was music to Robin's ears, during their time in that dark room she had been one of the most depressed. Probably due to her fretting over Gaius.

"Before we get into conversation, have you freed the rest of our companions?" Lucina asked as if she could read Robin's mind.

Corrin shook her head, "No, sorry, we didn't know anyone was still locked up."

Lucina nodded, "I remember where Zola had said the cells were, aunt Lissa, Morgan, come on, let's go free our companions. Sorry in advance if Fredrick won't leave you alone father." With that Lucina jogged off with her brother and aunt while Chrom sighed loudly.

"Oh Takumi," Sakura said after checking over him, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What are you doing here Sakura, with Corrin and Azura?" Takumi asked his sister.

"Well… I decided I would fight alongside Corrin." Sakura said shyly.

"What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated…" Takumi said sadly, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No, I h-haven't! Neither has Corrin! No one here has actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Corrin says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. She can't explain, but I trust her Takumi, p-please trust her too!" Sakura defended while Corrin stared in disbelief at the shy princess.

Takumi stayed silent, chewing on what his sister told him while Robin and Chrom tried to figure out what was going on at this point.

"Takumi…" Corrin said slowly, fearful of upsetting the prince further.

"Hmph…" Takumi sneered as he turned away from Corrin to avoid eye contact, "You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story- I don't."

"I see…" Corrin mumbled sadly under her breath, her eyes glazing over as she forced herself not to cry at her sibling's harsh words.

Suddenly Izana butted into the conversation with a loud sigh, "Nonononononono! Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! You've got it all wrong Prince Takumi!" Robin forced herself not to giggle at the outburst and Takumi's retainers reaction to the Archduke shouting at their lord. Especially Oboro's; she looked like she was about to beat Izana senseless.

"What are you talking about?" Takumi questioned, narrowing his eyes at the slightly crazy appearing Archduke.

"I'm not going to go all into the little details, but basically- join Corrin. That's what the Gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!" Izana said, cheerful as ever. Izana had told Robin and Chrom about him being like a messenger for the Gods during their first few days of being captured, so it wasn't a huge surprise to them.

"Huh? Something Prophetic!? I can't believe important prophecies just… happen all of a sudden like that." Takumi said, still skeptical.

"Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the Gods?" Izana questioned the prince while Robin once again had to contain a little laughter.

"You know, you say that, but… How can I choose to side with someone who won't side with her homeland?" Takumi questioned, "Oh course I'm grateful she saved us, but… I just can't trust Corrin."

"Jeez, you're one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do?" Izana groaned while Robin had to cover her mouth and Chrom was forced to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing. Flavia, however, let out a roar of laughter. That's Ferox after all, not huge fans of manners.

"I don't like breaking out the big bows," Izana continued as if Flavia wasn't there, "but if a little extra prophesizing is needed… Well Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get!" With that Izana ran off towards the throne room and the group went scurrying after him. Dang, even after not moving for over a week this guy was fast.

By the time they got there Izana had grabbed a crystal ball off of a table next to the throne and had sat down in said throne, the crystal on his lap.

Izana cleared his throat, closing his eyes, "Everything is not yet seen… The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe…"

Everyone stared in silence at Izana until his eyes flew open and he let out a sigh, "Whew. There ya go. The Gods really want to speak with you, Prince Takumi. Princess Corrin is not your enemy."

"Then who is?" Takumi questioned, getting frustrated at this point, "What was Sakura saying a moment ago… That Corrin knows something about our supposed enemy?"

"Yes. I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true. We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mysterious enemy." Corrin said calmly, glancing at Azura every so often.

The Archduke hurried off his throne before jogging over to Corrin, saying something about the 'Seal of Flames'. Robin and Chrom, however, weren't listening due to Frederick running over to them, talking a million miles an hour about how thin they looked, how their wrists were still chafed, and other things.

He ended up grabbing both of their wrists and dragging them off to the dining hall before they could complain.

"Ah, Frederick!" Robin complained before glancing back at the other group who were all giving them strange looks, "Ehh, we'll join you later- Frederick let go!"

With that, Frederick the wary drug the two royals off as they shouted at him the whole way.

 _Ack, so sorry about the late update. I'm trying to do daily updates but it's kinda hard. Sorry if the chapter is kinda rushed and mostly just dialogue, but I was brain dead and trying to hurry. I didn't even check for spelling mistakes so I apologize if there are many. I will try to update again but as mentioned, this is kinda hardish. And please, if you have any questions I will HAPPILY answer them :D_


	5. A Harsh Price to Pay

As Frederick the wary drug the two royals down the hall, Robin saw that the shepherd had quickly scattered around the castle. Most were about as skinny as them from what she could tell, a few had bruises or healing cuts, but all of them looked at Robin and Chrom, as they were dragged along, in shock.

Robin didn't think to question how she must look, it wasn't really a priority. Glancing at Chrom she noticed his hair was dirty, she could see the marks the ropes left on his arm where there was no sleeve, his skin was as pale as Izana's hair, and his brilliantly blue eyes had become dull. Robin wished she could embrace him, to just be close, but now was not the time. No matter how much she loved him, she had to stay focused.

Once they were drug into the dining hall Robin saw maids scattered around the edges of the room. One of them, she noticed, was the one who had tied her up when they had first been captured.

"Frederick, is it wise to have Zola's maids healing the shepherds?" Robin questioned. Normally the knight was always worrying about the smallest of problems. Biggest example is how long it took him to warm up to Robin. It wasn't until just before they killed Gangrel did he finally trust her.

"Do not fear my lady, these maids are loyal to Izana, they were being held captive as much as we were. Whenever they could they would sneak extra food or water to the injured and would apologize that they couldn't do better." Frederick replied as he released his death grip on the royals. Robin swiftly, but gently, rubbed the wrist he had grabbed. Even though the staff helped, not all injuries could be healed with a stick.

Now that Robin thought about it, the maid who had bound her had looked at her with sad eyes, silently apologizing. Robin had been too busy scolding herself to notice. She'd have to thank the maid for trying to help the shepherds once Frederick had left them in peace.

That, however, would be a while. The knight had already had two bowls of stew out for them. Robin noticed Lissa eating her's a few seats away with Gaius. As soon as Frederick left the two royals Robin saw Cynthia and Sumia hurry over to the knight out of the corner of her eyes, causing her to smile. Frederick was a wonderful father, a little on the strict side, but caring.

Despite how her stomach was growling, and all the hunger pains, Robin slowly ate her stew, savoring every flavor. For them to eat such a hearty meal after barely eating anything for a week could cause more harm than good. So Robin had to pace herself, but in all honesty, stew never tasted better.

Stahl surprised Robin and Chrom a bit when he was suddenly behind them. Robin swore he could be annoyingly quiet if he wanted to.

"My lord, my lady, we've located the weapons." Stahl said with a smile as he held out Chrom's falchion and Robin's leven sword. All annoyance for the knight was quickly replaced with gratitude, even though Zola was dead, Robin felt strange without her leven sword or tomes.

"Thank you Stahl, and my tomes?" Robin questioned, making sure her gratitude showed through.

"Last I knew prince Morgan was searching for them since they were not with the other weapons." The knight reported, his smile turning into an annoyed frown. Why couldn't Zola just leave all their weapons together? Did he want to annoy them from the grave!?

Robin glanced behind the cavalier to see Virion approaching with something in his grasp.

"Thank you Stahl, please inform us once you have located the tomes." Robin said quickly, her gaze still on Virion.

"Of course my lady," he replied, giving just a small bow before marching off.

"Virrion, how may we help you?" Chrom asked the duke, seeing that he was on a mission.

"Oh my lord, I came here to ask if you knew what this strange bow was?" Virion held up what looked like an unstrung bow. It was made out of nice materials, Robin was surprised it wasn't being used, "It doesn't belong to any of the archers."

"Hm," Chrom mused, standing and taking the bow from Virion, running his gloved hands over the wood.

"Hey, mitts off! That's lord Takumi's!" A female voice shouted from behind Robin and Chrom. When the tactician turned to see who it was, she confirmed it was Takumi's blue headed retainer, Oboro. The color of her hair bothered Robin, it was about the same shade as Chrom's. Normally the only people with dark blue hair were kin to the hero king of legends, Marth, but the hot headed retainer definitely didn't strike Robin as royalty.

But, then again, neither did Chrom. She'd have to ask her about her heritage some time later, because at the moment she was glaring at Chrom with so much anger that if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

"My deepest apologies. We were about to rejoin lord Takumi and lady Corrin. Perhaps you would be so kind to show us where they are?" Chrom asked politely after the girl snatched the bow away from him.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, come on, this way." She muttered before marching off, not even pausing for Robin to jump out of her seat, leaving her mostly finished stew behind. Tragic, really.

It turns out, they still hadn't left the throne room, go figure, Robin thought to herself as Oboro lead them in, giving Takumi his stick before leaving once again. The group members, including Flavia, who had avoided capture by Frederick, were either sitting on the floor or leaning against a wall, so Robin assumed they were waiting for something. She was proven correct when she realized there was no sign of Izana.

"Where's our prophetic friend wandered off to?" Chrom asked with a small smile when the group realized they had returned.

"He went to speak with an ancient God so he could help Corrin find out where she's supposed to go." Sakura answered from where she sat next to Takumi. The prince was examining his bow, probably checking for damage from carelessness. Smiling, Robin assumed he found none.

Hearing the scuffling of shoes, Robin and Chrom turned around to see Izana slowly making his way into the throne room, his face shining in the candle light with sweat.

"S-sorry to have… Kept you waiting." He sputtered out as the group quickly jumped to their feet, Corrin hurrying over to the duke.

"Archduke, what's wrong!? You look exhausted!" The princess fretted, glancing at Sakura as if silently saying to have her staff ready.

Izana took a deep breath before continuing, "I had a chat… With an ancient God… But even I don't understand it…" Izana took another breath," It's so short to… 'Go meet the dragon.'"

Corrin's face scrunched up in confusion, "A dragon?"

Corrin took a step even closer, concern openly expressed in her facial features before the archduke continued as he put on an almost sad smile, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually… I really, really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may-" Izana suddenly grasped his side, falling down to one knee, "Owww, ow, ow… Yup, definitely gave my life for the message."

To everyone's horror his other leg gave out and the duke fell to the floor with a crash. Corrin quickly ran forward, falling to her knees before holding Izana's head up. Robin covered her mouth in horror before she and Chrom ran over as well, terrified that he was suffering from some illness from being in the dark room for so long.

"What! You're dying? How did this happen!?" Corrin shouted in shock as her sister began to hurry over.

"Well," Izana muttered with a groan, "The ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice…" Robin couldn't help but let a small, sad smile form on her lips. Turning her head, she also saw that princess Sakura had stopped in her tracks, after all, this wasn't a physical wound or illness.

"Oh, Prince Takumi…" Izana continued, glancing up at the prince who stood by his head, "I know I asked before, but… Make sure you help out Corrin. OK?"

Takumi flinched, clenching his teeth, "But… I…"

"What, you're still not willing? I'm dying here and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't… I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time… Boo."

Robin heard Flavia let out a light laugh at the Archduke's humor, even at death's door.

"Archduke…" Takumi muttered under his breath, closing his eyes as he held an internal battle with himself.

"Well, I said what I needed to say… Bye… Bye…" Izana said sadly, a small smile still on his lips as his head went slack in Corrin's arms. The poor princess let the Archduke's head rest on the wooden floor as she got back on her feet, blinking away tears.

"Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life?" The princess questioned, her voice scratchy, "Why…"

From behind her she heard the sound of Sakura trying not to cry, "Oh, Izana…"

"Giving up his life for the good of everyone. He was an admirable man." An older man with a scar across his face said from the edge of a hallway, nearly causing Robin to jump out of her skin. She guessed he'd been there the whole time, she just didn't see him.

"I'm so sorry… This is my fault." Corrin cried, "If I hadn't have picked this path, the Archduke wouldn't have died like this… I didn't realize the cost of my goal, as right as I believe it to be…" Robin took a step towards the princess before remembering her place and stepping back. The way the princess acted, the way she tried to handle everything by herself, it reminded Robin a little too much of Lucina.

"You must keep believing in it. Don't waste his sacrifice." Takumi spoke up, much to Robin's surprise.

"Brother…" The princess said sadly, almost defeated.

"Listen. I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you. After all, it was the Archduke's dying wish. So, I'm coming along… Sister." Takumi said, smiling a little at the end.

Corrin's eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning, as if she had always wished for her younger brother to say that, "Thank you Takumi. I won't let you down!"

"Well, if Lord Takumi's going, I guess we'll have to go too!" Hinata shouted from where he and Oboro where leaning on a wall, watching the scene unfold.

"Yep! I'd sooner die than be separated from Lord Takumi." Oboro added, a small smirk on her face. Robin and Chrom left them to be acquainted, walking over to Flavia instead.

"So, Mss. Tactician, got any plans yet?" The Khan asked.

"Yeah, most of our army still needs to rest and heal from imprisonment, but I would like to send out our strongest pegasus knight or wyvern rider to find Basilio and tell him not to come running in her, shouting curse words and cutting down innocents." Robin replied.

"That oaf is stubborn enough he probably is trying to get here only using the manaketes for guidance instead of asking for a map!" Flavia shouted with a laugh, "There's a reason your tactician is a lady, Chrom, men can't even tell left from right! Even to save their lives!"

"I beg to differ!" A familiar voice said from somewhere nearby. Turning to the left Robin saw Morgan and Lucina walking towards them, Morgan glaring at Flavia.

"Well that's because you're so much like your mother, that woman's smart enough it got passed down to both of you, thank the Gods for that! I don't think I could deal with another Chrom!" Flavia replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Chrom shouted in annoyance before Flavia roared with laughter and Robin covered her mouth in attempt to hide her giggles. Morgan and Lucina just stood there smugly, smirking as they watched the Khan act like she was a lot younger than she really was.

Sighing, Robin waited for them to calm down and act like adults, which might mean she'd be there for quite some time.

 _ **A/D**_

 _Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to type this chapter. I was having minor writers block, my little sister is sick with a stomach bug, I've been pushing myself to hard, and I'm trying not to get sick. I think I'm going to TRY and update once or twice a week, but it takes me a while to type these, especially since I have another story I'll have to type a chapter for soon. Oh, and my editor is at a science summer camp so she can't check the chapter, so sorry if there's mistakes._

 _One other thing, I will be using the ships from my first Fire Emblem playthrough, and the ships, I've discovered, aren't that popular. Ones that most people don't use is Henery x Maribell. I only paired them up because I paired Ricken and Tharja together. My only explanation for that is that I hated Norie with white hair XD Also, Gaius x Lissa, Frederick x Sumia, Sully x Kellam, etc. Since I was new to the whole marrying thing for the characters I had no clue what I was doing XD I just wanted the children characters XD. So, sorry if your OTP isn't in here, I'm only using this cause I know nothing else about other support conversations. *shrugs*_

 _~Until next time *rolls away*_


End file.
